Towel Troubles
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Sonny has an encounter with the fairer sex in a lady cop by the locker rooms, only he doesn't know she wanted him to see her in the buff. Then, he loses his towel. A prank ensues.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Police Quest_. Sierra On-Line does.

* * *

It was a day like any other day in the police station. I, Sonny Bonds, had just finished my day shift, and was now coming into the men's locker room to have a nice shower, alongside Morris Fudley, as usual, of course. The janitor was cleaning up the floor.

I stripped out of my clothing and put on my bath towel, and then walked to the shower stall, and ah! A nice, refreshing shower! I could see why Morris loved these showers so much. I cleaned up thoroughly, dried myself, and wrapped the towel around me again.

Suddenly, Morris runs out of his own shower stall without turning his shower off and into the hallway. I run after him, forgetting to get dressed first. The janitor yells, "Hey, where you guys goin'? Aren't ya gonna get dressed first?"

I hear that, but Morris didn't seem to, and whatever he was up to, I figured that with his towel on at least, he could pass for modest, while Morris was entirely naked. Out in the hall, I learned that Morris had run into the women's locker room. Not wanting to be responsible for disrupting the peace in there, I stay outside, still forgetting his clothes.

Then, suddenly, there was a cry from inside, and a female police officer came running out, followed by a mischievous Morris who was teasing her. She, too, was completely naked. I recognized her as Burglary Detective Laura Gomez. I stared, mostly at the two of them. "Morris, what are you doing? You know it's improper behavior for a male cop to run into a female cop's locker room, tease her, and bring her out naked!"

"I know," said Morris, "But you see, _I _didn't do it. _You_ did, Sonny." And all of a sudden, he reached out and stripped me of my towel and ran back into the men's locker room with it. I realized that he and Gomez were both fully exposed to each other, their intimate parts in all their glory hanging out. I stuttered, but Gomez suddenly ran forward and hugged and kissed me, rubbing her bare breasts on my bare chest. I tried to pull away, grateful that Marie couldn't see this, until we heard another woman's voice laughing nearby. We turned. Laura Watts had just entered the hallway.

"Woo, hoo, Sonny," said Watts, "nice assets! Boy, you're _both_ out of uniform! I thought you loved Marie, but it looks like you still have the hots for your fellow lady cops."

I was profoundly embarrassed. Gomez was laughing, too, to Sonny's surprise. "That's right," she said, "He just waltzed into the locker room and swept me off my bare feet."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "It wasn't me! It was Morris! He was showering with me in the men's locker room!"

"Yeah, sure, Sonny," said Laura slyly, "You always were hotter for the women than Morris was."

"I'm telling you, girls," I protested, "I did not-"

"It's okay, Sonny," said Gomez, "It was just a little prank Morris and I wanted to play on you. You need to lighten up after all this serious crime fighting."

"What? A prank? A planned prank?" I said.

"That's right," grinned Gomez, "And the joke's on you! But don't worry, we won't break the news to the Chief, or to any of the Captains, Lieutenants or Sergeants. Our secret's safe with us."

"Yes," said Watts, "And we won't gossip about this to Marie, either. We love your relationship with her, and we don't want to see it ruined."

"That's right," said Gomez, "Marie's a sweetheart, and I love her almost as much as you do, Sonny."

I sigh. Then I finally smile. "Well, I'm still perturbed about the prank, but thanks, ladies. You really made my day with that one. I feel a lot better now. And thanks for promising not to tell Marie or our superiors about it, too. And we'd better get dressed now, too, or someone in charge will catch us anyway and get us in bigger trouble."

"Agreed," said Watts. Then she goes back to her office. Gomez and I head back to our respective locker rooms, but I heard Gomez whisper to me as she left, "Marie might like to see how well I can dance with nothing on, though. She _loves_ to see naked cops, be they men or women. Bring her down to the Blue Room on Thursday, and you and she will see some _real_ fireworks!" She laughed.

I swallow nervously as I realize that I'm about to see the best of both the female civilian _and_ cop worlds, and with my wife, too!


End file.
